Desert Sky
by Erin90
Summary: I was reborn into the Naruto-verse as an orphan of an unknown lineage. With no arms or legs and none of the important bits either. I was lucky enough that fate will intervene and give me the only mentor that could save me from a life of misery.


I apoligize for the weird point of view.

Prologue

I died when I was 18. But, really, where was I going with my life? I had no friends, and no real motivation in academics. I can't say that I died without regrets though. My life was full of them. But I was just so tired. Tired of expectations, tired of the fact that after people spoke to me their expression would fall. I was tired of the fact that people's opinion of me would change when I didn't meet up with their expectations of me, with both conversationally nor intellectually. Tired of the fact that all we do is argue everytime we occupy the same space. Tired that whenever I came back from visiting a relatives, that my mom would be on edge. Like she kept expecting me to leave her too. There was no trust, no high expectations between me and my mom. But she still hoped for the best future for me, she loved me unconditionally. But it's tiring to live with someone who react to one another like water and oil.

So when I died in my sleep peacefully, or at least I think I did. I remember going to bed, and now I'm here. In the body of a new born babe.

I had spent most of my life, with the feeling of being hounded. It was most likely a false fact, a delusion perhaps. But when I was younger the Teachers at my school would try to label me with something. Anything to get my rowdy self out of their hair. It also didn't help that from a young age, I knew that my family had problems. Hell there were two clean cut examples in my family. An uncle that was mentally disabled and a grand-aunt who cracked? It was to my young mind, an obvious fact, that one day I too would go _insane._ It was just there my whole life; from my elementary school days all the way up to high school. This fear would sometimes get so bad that I would_ wish_ of that release. That maybe I should fake a mental breakdown in the middle of class, and go willingly into the embrace of a nice, safe white room.

When I was sixteen I contemplated things...that made me wonder if maybe I was a danger to others. I never did contemplate suicide, I just couldn't understand why some people just didn't want to _live_. I had clung to life even when it no longer held meaning for me. Now that I go over with it I was most likely depressed. Some of the things I did for fun just meant less. Sure I still read with a fevor but I didn't _enjoy_ it anymore. The lines of text sometimes became so tedious even if I would push myself to read for fun. Just a little bit more and maybe I'll enjoy the fact. Reading words, the plots of stories melted together. I even resorted to online web novels and fanfiction since printed books just weren't _enough_.

One day I closed my eyes to sleep and just didn't _wake up_ again. I would have regretted dieing if my life now wasn't worse. If it wasn't just so depressing _now_ in this second life.

I died and reincarnated in this unfornunate body. The only upside to all of this would be that I took the place of this poor child. At first I didn't understand what had happened to me, the last thing I had remembered was going to sleep. And now I was waking up, simple right. Than I realized that Iwasn't me anymore. The first few months was just so disorienting, it was the senses of a baby. All touch and sound, and nothing else.

I hadn't even realized until months after I was born that something was wrong. Yes I had heard other babies in the room, so I had cone to the conclusion that I was in an orphanage. That wasn't so strange in itself, I was just less unfornunate in this one life than my first. Some of the children with me in the room were just that, children. Children as old as twelve years old were still being taken care of like newborns. This was the part if the orphanage that took cared of the pshiscally and mentally disabled children. I had not noticed this fact in my first few months of life; the blankets around me were wrapped _so tightly_. Not until months later when I was oriented again that I realized that most of my appandages were misplaced. I just didn't have any legs and I was missing my left arm.

The strange thing was that I could feel my phantom limbs and even stranger was that these hypthetical phantom limbs now felt proprotional to this new body. If I didn't have the expriences of actually having limbs in my past life I doubt that I doubt that I would even be feeling this. Was being born with all of my memories intact a blessing or a curse?

Would I use my adult mind to achieve further in life, how could I? I doubt if I was ever going to be the least bit _mobile_. Never mind ever becoming dependent for myself. Even the way I used my facilities felt different, and I distractedly wonder: _Am I a boy now or is this another disability that my new life keeps on piling onto me?_ Now I realize how much of my old life that I had taken for granted. I would never be able to walk again, nevermind feel the wind behind me as I ran. My old life regrets just burned even more. Why didn't I take up track in middle school like I wanted but was too cowardly to do?

I wouldn't even have learned the language if it wasn't for my caretaker, who for some reason took special notice of me. No one else really stayed in these rooms for more than neccesary. This was an abnormality in my new life; for where ever I was now it didn't have the proper regulations and laws in place for properly caring of children with special needs. It wasn't that it wasn't sanitary, it was. It was just that none of the children had any stimulation or enough human interaction. I don't even think there were _expectations_ for a lot of the children to live past their first year, although I saw children older than five, it was just that after that they were scarce. I came to the realization that where ever I was probably didn't even have the proper medical knowledge to treat many of the congenial diseases most of the kids in the room with me. Sure a doctor would come when one of the children became ill, but I couldn't actually see anything. For all I know they could be dabbleing shaman magic/protection from evil spirits. Where excactly am I? In some third world country? In some post-apocalyptic future? Or somewhere else entirely?

* * *

My question was answered when I was six months, the caretaker, Noran(?), I think he was called brought me outside for the first time. I was grateful for this chance, I thought I would be stuck seeing the same yellow walls for the rest of my life. The first thing I notice is the strange architecture of the building I just came out of; not only is it made from some dull yellow clay but it also looks impossible. It looks strange and contradicting, all square angles and domes. I guess its not all that strange if I think about since the second thing I notice is that it's hot. Like really hot. And judging by the dusty sand everywhere; I believe its safe to conclude that I am currently living in a desert, it was suprisingly cool indoors.

The greatest shock though was when the sun fully illuminated Noran's hair, it was a dull _purple_ color. In the dark light of the I had just assumed that he had dark brown or red hair. But this... I didn't think he was the type to dye his hair like that. But the thing was it looked natural on him, with his slender frame that seems to be only complimented by the desert robes and turban. Even the eyebags that surround his gentle blue eyes don't subtract from his appearance.

But now that I think about I saw quite a few caretakers _and_ fellow orphans with dull greens, purples, and blues. Yes the majority of the people I saw had a lot of dusky colored browns, blacks and strangely enough grey hair. I just didn't really think about it since it was so dark in the room. And everyone just walked around like it was natural. And I don't think the Orphanage's motto is _Taste the Rainbow_ either. Have I been reborn in some backwards parallel universe or even a crazier, even more backwards anime world? Nah, that couldn't be it. I guess genetics is really messed up and random here. Another thing I noticed though is that Noran really likes to talk to me. I've noticed that he's shy but caring around other people but it seems that around me. The flood gates are let loose and it doesn't seem like he's using baby talk. I guess he's real lonely but too shy to approach people, huh?

* * *

Around the time I was two and a half, I finally started to understand what everyone thanks to Noran. I also learned that my name is Chinatsu now. Noran keeps telling me the story about the day he found me on the steps of the Orphanage, with a note card with my name and birthdate on it. Other than that it was left blank, not even a cliche excuse. He had been a relatively new caretaker, but he told me that he soon came to love me like his own child. And even though I still couldn't for talk myself, I had tried to pay him back in kind with my own half formed words. The words and syllabals were musical to the ear and easy to remember, and it seems so familar... But I just can't seem to put my tongue around it.

After that he told me what my name meant: A thousand summers. It would be almost funny if we didn't live in an eternal summer (desert).

One time Noran was out of the room. I hear two fairly new caretakers whisper something loudly about me. I can't believe they're talking about me when I'm right in the room with me. Sure I'm only two but why do I get the feeling that if I was older they would still be shamlessly gossip about me. Right in front of my face too.

The first's voice almost seemed to carry on purpose, "Did you hear about that demon child? Chinatsu, poor child is cursed with the blood of that clan." "What clan?" the second one questioned. "The clan...puppet...human experimentation...the result..a secondary _clan_."

I couldn't really hear some of the words and a few were kind of advanced for me but I got the gist of it. It seemed that there was some "clan" or something that tried to perfect the perfect weapon of mass destruction (?) and rule the world/win a war(?) or something. But to do this they had fun with human experimentation, I think they were trying to make modified human soldiers? As a result there came the birth of a close second clan that were basically a bunch of power(?) horses. With good control of something(?), I guess they weren't homicidal maniacs or something? Only that this clan had a high rate of birth defects. They were also born with no gender. The first clan had somehow breeded humans until they could change their gender at will but only after puberty, before and their pretty much asexual. Apparently it made it easier to select the most wanted traits, and to battle the fact that humans had such long life spans (compared to cats). They could also shapeshift their appearance at will.

But then the original clan was put down by the military(?), government(?) and well, when they found out what the second clan were practically slaves, they were pardoned. That's it though, they were pardoned and thrown out into their lives without any more help. The clan had then tried to live without the original one but their use(?) was now outlawed and didn't know what to do with their laws. Long story short, no one wanted to inter-marry with this clan so they died out. I'm probably the last of my hypothetical line.

My "clan" is characterized by their really black hair, and I mean really black. Although I haven't seen myself in a mirror before I know that my hair is really black. Unnaturely black, even more black than my past life where I had black _asian_ hair. I also have random strands of red hair thrown which isn't all that out of the ordinary. I knew some people in my past life that had red hair in their black that were asian. That fact of my hair now though aren't even noticeable unless you looked through my hair. And there was also the fact that most of them were born with missing the most important parts. Yes, I've noticed that about myself. When I heard this though, I imediately dismissed though, it seemed like some myth to explain why some people we born with certain congenial deffects. Please, a clan shape-shifting hermaphrodites? The next thing I'll hear about might be a clan of werewolves.

* * *

A year had passed faster than I expected. Noran would put me on his lap and read to me, making sure that I understood the story books that he was reading to me. I guess it became a habit or maybe it was easier talking to a child, but he would always take time out of his breaks to teach me about the world and history of this place. Apparently I was in a country that had split its government in two parts, political and military were seperate branches. Each branch had a leader that ruled equally even if they had different functions. We're surrounded by similar countries that are almost constanly at war with each other. There was even a recent one that had just ened what? Ten years ago? I don't even know why he's even teaching me all this. I even forgot all the terms and names of countries he's used. When will I use this? He even (re)taught me to do basic maths. Does he think I'll become a merchant or something? I can't even walk.

Hahh...I know I'm bitter. I know I should be grateful for a second life, to have someone whose as kind as Noran to care about me. But I just miss walking so much. I would never have believed that if you had asked the old me. I hadn't felt the urge run around like that in years but looking at the little kids of the orphanage play like that...I just miss it. I want to run after them. I want to be my three year old self instead of stuck in this wheel chair and looking miserable. Other than Noran though, Idon't have any friends. They all seem to avoid the girl in the wheel chair. Plus I think the other caretakers warn them away from me. As if its not a congenial disease and that all their important bits would seal up and fall off if they go near me.

Did I mention that Noran got a wheel chair for me? Well he did, I wonder how this place has wheel chairs but no cars. I know that there are no cars since there's a road that runs in front of the orphanage and the closest thing I've seen is a wagon.

I have a working right arm but what am I going to do with it? Become a legless master craftsmen? I had limited my own future options in my past life because of procastination and laziness but here, it was just not the kind of privelage that I had. And when I say I had a working arm, it was hard to even use it. I think, unlike my past life, that I was supposed to be left handed. It should have been so easy, so familir to use but it wasn't. I don't even think there's anything wrong with it psychically.

I'm just so fucking bitter. And tired.. Sometimes I don't even respond to Noran anymore. Just stair blankly ahead or maybe look up at the sky listlessly.

* * *

I saw a figure of a man coming up the street towards the orphanage and ignore it. Although its rare to see someone traveling on foot its not that rare since there's a village somewhere close by. He comes up to the orphanage, I guess he'll rest at the shade of the building or something. He's covered head to toe in clothes, a tan colored turban wraps around his head but pieces of red hair slip out. He has on a really thick robe with other layers of clothes underneath, and he also has something wrapped around his back. He walks up to one of the caretakers and...Did I hear him right? He says he's a wandering traveler who likes to put on puppet shows for orphans? That sounds so suspious. I bet he's planning to rob us. It's happened before. This country of wind or whatever police force really needs to get it together especially if their government funded orphanages are getting robbed by bandits and random people.

I sit in the back of a crowd of little kids all trying to see over each other's heads and get a glimsp of the puppet show. Fast pace music comes from music and kid-sized puppets all from above stage. Its all very fast, brutal punches and vicious kicks that would have been devasting if they weren't done by and on wooden puppets. I squint. Are those...tiny kunai? Holy. I think this is a puppet show about ninjas, after I realize this I lean back and enjoy the show. I used to watch Naruto in my past life even though I didn't watch all of it. Too many fillers.

The puppet show ends, I'm kind of disappointed.

Noran is about to roll me away when he's stopped. Its the puppeteer, he's asking about my disability saying that he might be able to help. That although he's a traveling theatrical puppet master; he's also tried his hand at prostethics before. He believes that with enough time and practice that I could learn to walk with the help of wooden prosthetics and chakra. Chakra? It can't be...Is this in Naruto?

* * *

Time Skip - 1 year later - 4 years old

Its been a year since that day. At first it was really hard, he taught me about chakra. It was practically like the Naruto-verse academy, except that lessons were only a week for every month. The second week, he tried to get my chakra control up. He gave me a task where I had to make sand stick to me. Like I wasn't covered in enough sand already. He was suprised to see me pick that up real fast. I wonder if its because of my bloodline? And yes I use the word bloodline now since I know this is Naruto and practically anything is possible hear. After all Orochimaru did raise tbe dead.

Eventually though I could do the most important part, chakra strands. By the third month I was able to control the little puppets he would bring everytime he visited, and by the fifth week(fifth month) he actually brought me 'practice' prosthetics. I went through a lot of them, I was essentially sending chakra into them as if I was tree waliking. I had fine chakra control but it took me whole month to get the arm to stick without imploding and it wasn't perfect. But I did it.

The first time I succeded in attaching the arm it felt strange when I flooded those blocks of wood with _my chakra_. Like I could suddenly feel my arm and legs again. They felt _warm_. It was a strange sensation, but the inch of phantom limb pain that never really left me got scratched. For the first time in my life I felt _whole_. They didn't feel like extensions of myself you always hear about in the movies when they learn how to weild a sword. I could suddenly feel the joints of my new arm and legs, like they were real except more. It felt like...I was born to have these in the place of real arms and legs.

It felt so strange, I even felt some weird urges to rip off my other arm and replace it with a wooden one. I wonder if all Puppeteers felt like this or if it was just me. Was this why Sasori turned himself into a puppet? No, I don't think so...wasn't about eternal art or something?

In the months to come, I even achieved to send chakra to the bottoms of my feet and learned to tree walk. Except.. there weren't really any trees in a desert. I instead walked up the walls of the orphanage. I finally did it, I could just _move_ again. He didn't even need to teach me, I just couldn't wait for his next lesson.

The Traveler got me to call him sensei, since he was like a doctor of a sorts and later my teacher. But he gave me a chance at life. Only a few months before and I had given up on hope of ever learning to walk. I was grateful to him, and I could never stop my face from lighting up everytime I saw him coming up the street.

It made me felt guilt that I no longer spent as much time with Noran, but he still loved me just the same. His gentle smiles would send pangs of guilt through my stomach. But Noran had a job to do and although he never stopped caring for me like a father, neither did he have the time.

In the end he never explicitly state that he was a ninja of Sunagakure(hey, sand=desert!), but I just got that feeling from him. He was the one to teach me how to use chakra and with chakra control, sensing chakra just seemed to follow. He didn't talk much, and the whole time I knew him he never smiled. But there would be this look sometimes that crawled across his face, like I reminded him of someone. But it would past and although I really wanted to know about him past. I felt that it would only push him away.

He said he was just a wandering weapons master, he was dressed in civillian clothes but I could see it. Compared to the other people in the orphanage, his chakra signature and presence just screamed _danger! _It was something volatile, like he would crack, break in half emotionally. I got the feeling that maybe it was best left unsaid for if someone pushed or threatend him, that it wouldn't end up well.

After I had learned what chakra felt like, it just felt right to just have it on all the time. Infusing my wooden limbs with chakra just felt so soothing. It was second nature. At one point in time I had woken up to find that my chakra was still attached and active in my arms, via wooden smack to my face. I get the feeling that I have a large pool of chakra and that it was definitely a part of my Kekki Genkai.

He had taught me everything I needed to know about caring for and replacing prosthic limbs, but I was innovative. I went beyond and above his expectations and the limits he set for me. I begged him to stay to teach me more, he relented and disappeared for a while. I thought he had just up and left, never to return. But the next time he saw me he gave me piles of scrolls on the art of Puppet mastery and puppet production. Under his tutelage I learned all there was about the Puppet Technique: Kugutsu no Jutsu. Or at least the theorectical aspects of it since he was reluctant to let me make or practice on a real, weaponized puppet. I could use the child-sized pseudo puppet skillfully but I wasn't sure if I could utilise a real life-sized one complete with all the traps and weapons.

I was so sure that was what he kept in one of the scrolls on his person. A real life shinobi weapon: A Puppet.

It was considered as a Ninjutsu, then how did he get all this information if he wasn't a shinobi? There were so many questions I couldn't ask. I guess he really wanted a student to teach his art to. I remember that Sunagakure had made up Kugutsu to have an advantage on other nations. After all there weren't many Kekki genkais there never mind a variety of elemental chakras.

Maybe felt like he was forcing me into what I didn't want, or didn't understand. So he was relunctant to push it. After all he only taught me about chakra so I could learn to walk. But he did introduce me to this world, I could after all walk in this world now. Enjoy it, feel it under my feet as I walk. I had never before felt the need to travel the world but now...

But that wasn't all, he taught me the rudimentaries of explosives; caring for and using kunai, senbon, and shuriken; ninja wire; and instructions on how to balance all this in a puppet properly. He taught me how to infuse chakra into my new limbs so that I could change their weight, or strengthen them to block an incoming blow. He even taught me a neat trick where I could make the prostethics sound like flesh and bone. He taught me the proper use of wrapping my limbs in bandages so that I could hide the wood from view. There was more but that was all he ever taught me.

It was a whole year later when I was five when he dropped a bomb on me; he felt that if I was to learn to be a Puppeteer. I would need to have the support of a hidden village. Since what use would these skills be to me if I just what live in a civillian village? Yes I could now walk but who would take me in? Apprentice me to some trade? Never. I coudn't be a balanced shinobi without going through the Academy. I needed to go through the motions: genin, chinin, jonin. I shouldn't be without a hidden village to call home.

Unless I wanted to be like him. He took out a Hitai-ate from one of his deep pockets. The Sunagakure symbol was scratched out. He was a missing-nin. That I a child shouldn't have to live a life of a missing-nin. I wanted to argue, and the start of it slipped out of my mouth before I saw the look on his face. Like I was the one that was hurting him, betraying him. So I gritted my teeth and agreed with him. I heard these words before my world faded to black:

"The next time you'll awake would be on the outskirts of Sunagakure, the patrols will most likely find you there and bring you back with them. I _know_ you will make an excellent _Shinobi_. There is no limit to your ability, Chinatsu, not even the sky can stop your potential."

Author's note: Whose to say that a certain suna missing-nim doesn't have a soft spot for children? Or that he spent a few years as wandering traveler? Or as a sensei?


End file.
